


Flor Rojiza de pétalos naranjas y hojas doradas

by B3ARG0MMY



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, No se como funcionan las etiquetas ayuda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3ARG0MMY/pseuds/B3ARG0MMY
Summary: Florista AURed Son es un adulto joven bastante fácil de enojar, que encuentra paz y tranquilidad en las plantas y floresQi Xiaotian (también apodado MK) es un adulto joven con una amiga próxima a casarse///Apesto para esto, dato de que todos siguen teniendo sus poderes, pero en este caso no los usan para dominar/proteger al mundo, en este universo los seres con poderes son de clase alta, mientras que los que no son de clase media
Relationships: MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Flor Rojiza de pétalos naranjas y hojas doradas

**Author's Note:**

> No espero que nadie lea esto jajjjaj

Cuando era pequeño, siempre fue alguien muy temperamental, era muy fácil hacerlo enojar, y no se debía a una mala crianza, si no a la personalidad de su padre, que siempre trató de impresionar, por esta misma razón era muy propenso a quemar su cuarto y sus cosas, ganándose un regaño de su madre, y debía admitir que el mismo se estaba hartando de sus explosiones de enojo, empezando una búsqueda de alguna manera calmar su enojo

Y así fue como diez años después ahora es un florista con su propia tienda en la ciudad, las flores y las plantas emanaban una paz y tranquilidad que lo hacía relajar y olvidar de los males en su vida, el aroma siempre era variado y fresco, la vista era colorida y agradable, el ambiente liviano y encantador, sentía lo que no había sentido en toda su niñez, paz y tranquilidad

Terminando de regar sus plantas y acomodar los floreros, abrió su tienda y se sentó a esperar, tenía un juego de té del cual tomaba todos los días mientras esperaba a los clientes, su tienda era bastante reconocida, y en parte se lo agradecía a su posición social, sus poderes de fuego llamaban la atención, y le gustase o no eso atraía a los clientes, algunos eran un dolor de culo terrible que venían a destruir la bella atmósfera de su tienda, otros era muy agradables y amables con el, aceptadolos con los brazos abiertos

Bajo su té posando su mirada en la flor que mantenía en exposición y alejada de los demás, nunca supo de que tipo era, había crecido en su jardín la primera ves que intentó cuidar plantas, su talló rojo como el fuego, sus hojas doradas que brillaban en la luz y sus pétalos naranjas la hacían ver tan especial, nunca encontró otra especie igual por más que buscara, y tampoco le había dado un nombre, pero sabía que esa flor guardaba un gran sentimiento de amor puro y pasional, que sólo debía darse a conocer entre dos personas las cuales sus sentimientos sean puros y verdaderos, muchos clientes preguntaron por ella, los más irritantes exigieron tenerla, pero siempre era la misma respuesta 'No esta en venta', esa flor era única y la única persona que la podía tener de su parte, era aquella en la que esta dispuesto a compartir toda su vida juntos

/////

—¡Mei! Felicidades por tu compromiso, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti!— MK había corrido desde su casa hacía la casa de Mei para felicitar a su amiga, recientemente se había enterado de su compromiso pero no pudo contactar con ella ya que estaba en algunos asuntos importantes con sus padres, por fin terminaron sus deberes y ahora tenía tiempo libre para pasarla con su mejor amiga

—¡MK, que bueno verte! Y gracias, estuve esperando mucho tiempo para hablar contigo sobre esto, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte— MK fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la chica energética tomó su brazo y lo arrastró escaleras arriba hacía su cuarto, sentandolo en la cama y ella al lado suyo, compartiendo todos sus planes y preparativos, MK se sentía mareado y confundido con toda la información, pero feliz de ver a su amiga tan emocionada —¡Realmente espero que todo salga bien! Tengo la comida, las mesas, las decoraciones, los invitados, el traje, las flo-...— Mei se detuvo a media oración antes de entrar en pánico y empezar a sacudir a MK —¡OLVIDÉ LAS FLORES! OH DIOS MIO QUE VAN A PENSAR MI PADRE DE MI NO PUEDE SER—

MK se sobresaltó y trató de calmar a Mei lo mejor que pudo —¡OYE! Mei, cálmate, tu boda en dentro de un mes tienes tiempo—

—Pero...¿y si no las consigo? Sabes que tienen que ser muchas, esta no es una boda pequeña 

—Lo se, y entiendo tu preocupación, pero si empezamos ahora los tendrás antes de cumplir la semana, es más, ¡Yo te conseguiré las flores!— MK info el pecho y se apunto a si mismo con orgullo, antes de ser derribado por Mei mientras gritaba "¡Gracias!" De manera repetitiva, el simplemente río antes de devolverle el abrazo

/////

Entro a la tienda bellamente decorada, la campana sonó con un suave tintineo pero no fue recibido por nadie, se encogió de hombros y espero hasta que el dueño aparezca, no le importaba esperar, seguramente el dueño tenga que hacer cosas más importantes, empezó a balancearse mientras, silbando, miraba los alrededores de la tienda, muy colorida y llena de vida, sus ojos vagaron hasta que un destello captó su atención, una flor roja, dorada y anaranjada estaba apartada de las demás flores, se quedó impresionado con la belleza de dicha flor, que además era un tipo del cual nunca había visto ni oído en su joven vida, se acercó a la flor y la examinó más de cerca, bellamente cuidada y regada, parecía que el dorado brillaba más con su presencia, se quedó tan embobado que no notó la presencia detrás suyo

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Se sobresaltó y pegó un gritito agudo que molestó levemente al dueño de la tienda, empezó a respirar pesadamente mientras miraba al otro adulto (parecía de su edad) en frente de él, cabello rojizo con mechas anaranjadas, ojos ámbar que emitían un calor bastante agradable pero también intimidante, cubiertos levemente por unas gafas negras bastante pequeñas, ropa de tonos marrones, un delantal y unos guantes de jardinería, definitivamente era el dueño, pero algo en el desperto la curiosidad de MK

—Pregunte, ¿Puedo. Ayudar. En. Algo?— su tono era severo y parecía de mal humor, MK tragó saliva nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca con vergüenza 

—A-ah...s-si, perdón por ser entrometido, estaba buscando flores para la boda de una amiga, y quería saber si podías proveer las cantidades suficientes...— se río nerviosamente mientras veía al hombre frente a él, vio que suavizaba su ceño fruncido, y con un movimiento de mano le indico el camino, MK se puso derecho y lo siguió, no iba a enojar más al extraño dueño

/////

—Todo esto te costaría 145$ más el costo de envió que serían 25$— murmuró mientras anotaba el pedido para el próximo mes, tenía muchas plantas y flores, así que el pedido no le pareció excesivo

—¡Entendido!— El muchacho frente a él dijo con una sonrisa, se veía bastante infantil si tenía que decirlo, pero tambien era maduro, así que no tenía problema, recibió el dinero y el le entregó la hoja con el número y su nombre por alguna emergencia —¡Gracias por todo!— el muchacho se despidió saliendo de la tienda, y con eso llenando de curiosidad a Red Son, nunca había conocido a alguien así, y ciertamente estaba interesado más con el echo de que su planta más preciada reaccione frente a su presencia

Cuando el se acerca el tallo rojo y las flores naranjas se iluminan, y cuando es tal MK se acercó, las hojas doradas se iluminaron, nunca había pasado con otra persona, pero si algo tiene que confirmar, es que no era la última ves que iba a ver al chico


End file.
